


The Everyday

by amoleofmonsters



Series: Sheith Month 2018 Fics [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: "As a teenager, Shiro hadn’t thought much of routine. He craved the exciting and the unique. He longed to go to space. He longed for the next big adventure. As far as he was concerned, the more fantastical his life, the more it had meaning. But as he comes up to his thirtieth birthday, that longing is no longer there. Every day, when he wakes up to the same old morning sun, he’s thankful."--For Sheith Month 2018. Day 15: Habits





	The Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14, which is going to be the second chapter of my Royalty AU (Day 7's fic), is taking longer than expected (as everything in that AU seems to). For now, enjoy this Day 15 fic.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at sharkrinsoup.tumblr.com!

As a teenager, Shiro hadn’t thought much of routine. He craved the exciting and the unique. He longed to go to space. He longed for the next big adventure. As far as he was concerned, the more fantastical his life, the more it had meaning. But as he comes up to his thirtieth birthday, that longing is no longer there. Every day, when he wakes up to the same old morning sun, he’s thankful. 

Shiro doesn’t remember the last time he woke up to his alarm. Normally, he wakes up before it. They keep forgetting to buy curtains; it used to bother Shiro, but now he likes being able to stop the blaring of the alarm before it happens. He switches off the alarm on his phone before it goes off and sits up to stretch, careful to not wake his bedmate. As usual, Keith does not stir and Shiro leans over to press a quick kiss to his husband’s cheek before shuffling over to the bathroom. He quickly brushes his teeth and pulls on the Garrison’s officer uniform. 

Shiro gets started on breakfast and just as he’s finishing up the eggs, he hears a soft, “’Morning.” Shiro looks up to see Keith standing there in his red hoodie and blinking sleep from his eyes. Keith doesn’t have to leave for work for another hour, but he always shuffles out of their bedroom to see Shiro off. As Shiro finishes up their breakfast, Keith makes coffee. 

Shiro divides the eggs onto two plates and sits down at the kitchen table as Keith brings over the coffee. They eat in comfortable silence, not entirely awake that early in the morning. When he’s finished eating, Keith walks him to the door. He gives Keith a quick kiss and says, “I’ll see you tonight. Have a good day. I love you.”

“I love you, too. See you tonight.” 

Shiro leaves for work at the Garrison. With a prosthetic arm and a diagnosed posttraumatic stress disorder, no one was about to let him pilot anything, but he hadn’t been the youngest officer at the Garrison for nothing. Despite not being able to pilot much, he had been given a comfortable teaching position. Every day, he was responsible for teaching the cadets how to pilot the simulators as well as basic Garrison history. It’s not the most exciting job, but they’re mostly good kids and Shiro has learned to appreciate the mundane. 

It is mostly an uneventful day. One boy gets sick in the middle of flying and is excused from class to go to the nurse. The two top students get into a bit of a screaming match that threatens to turn physical before Shiro pulls them apart. Otherwise, everything goes as predicted and six p.m. rolls around before he knows it. He drives to a local market and picks up some fresh vegetables for dinner before heading home. 

He pushes open the door to the old shack and his nose is immediately flooded with the warm smells of dinner cooking. Shiro kicks off his shoes and finds Keith shucking some corn in the sink. There is salmon frying on the stove. Shiro presses a kiss to Keith’s cheek. “How was your day?” 

“The same old bullshit, you know? You’d think after three years, Iverson wouldn’t take pleasure in ‘putting me in my place.’ What good is saving the universe if you can’t get any respect, you know?” 

Shiro laughs. “You did take out his eye. I’d probably be mad, too.”

Keith brandishes the corn he was holding at Shiro. “It was an accident. Also, he told me you were dead and then expected me to be calm about it.” 

Shiro fake gasps. “You really are my knight in shining armor.” 

Keith rolls his eyes and finishing cleaning the last of the corn. He picks up the cleaned stalks and drops them into the bubbling pot on the stove. “So what’s in the bag?” 

“Salad, or the components, anyway. Thought it would be good with the fish and corn.” Keith smiles in approval and Shiro goes to prepare the salad. When he’s done, he watches as Keith finishes cooking the rest of their dinner. Once it’s done, they take their food out to the back porch. For most people, the shack doesn’t offer much of a view, but there is something that’s comforting about the rolling expanse of the desert for Shiro. He hooks his ankle with Keith’s as they watch the evening sun disappear behind the horizon. 

“How was teaching today? Did the kids behave?” 

“More or less. Had to break up a fight, but I saw you do worse back in the day and you have a few badges to your name. As far as I’m concerned, the rowdier they are, the further they’ll go in life.” 

“Well, you forget the part that no one is happy about my badges, but I am the goddamn best pilot they’ve ever seen so at some point even the Garrison has to swallow its pride.” Talking about his status is something Keith does often, always with smug pride. 

When the sun has disappeared and their dinner is long done, Shiro and Keith shuffle inside. Shiro cleans the dishes as Keith flips through the limit channels on the TV. By the time Shiro is done, Keith has settled on a program and Shiro joins him on the couch. It doesn’t keep their interest for long. Pretty soon Shiro has a mouthful of Keith and he’s pulling his husband into his lap. Keith straddles Shiro and wraps the couch blanket around his shoulders as they lose themselves in each other. 

They finish against each other, their shirts pulled up and Keith’s hand around them. Shiro uses his shirt to clean them off and then he carries a sleepy Keith to the shower. The two of them stand under the spray, their touches soft and lazy as the exhaustion of the day settles in. After the shower, Keith leads Shiro to bed. Shiro sets his alarm as Keith flips through the news. After Shiro sets his phone aside, he flicks off the table lamp and curls himself around Keith. Keith presses a soft kiss to Shiro’s mouth and says, “Good night. I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” As Shiro closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep, he think about how he would never give up this routine for anything.


End file.
